pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Pokemon Adventure
Prologue "Hello," said a voice. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon." I looked at my hands, already turning stubby and yellow. "Your Highness!" I begged. "Please spare me!" A person in a throne was none other than a king, talking to a young girl. "Isabel, I can't spare you. We can't risk anymore lives being taken just to save time." My body was shrinking to the size a a Cocker Spaniel. "No! I don't wanna become one of them!" The king was tapping his finger impatiently. "Just relax....You won't remember a thing." I glanced the most painful glance, and my back was shooting flames. "My memory will be erased?!" "That's another risk. We can't let you running around everywhere saying, 'Hi, I'm Isabel! I'm a spy for King Kasuke at Montashe Castle!'" My feet were flat and only had a claw left. My only squeak was, "Cyndaquil!" King Kasuke merely laughed. My head turned to a weird shape and the only thing I said was, "Cynda!!" Kasuke sniggered. "You will not remember one thing when you land in the present, Isabel." he snickered. "But your partner will go to the future." I turned to my best friend, Combusken. He opened his beak, and I expected a "Combusken" to come out, but instead, "I will never forget you." Kasuke was holding a spray-like thing, and he pressed the top button, and my mind began to grow cloudy. "Wha' happening to me?!" I managed to speak, becoming aware that my surroundings were becoming unfirmilliar. "Pwease, King, I want to stay here!" The king pressed the button again, and I didn't remember a thing. The red chicken-thing beside me was crying, so I wanted to help. "Why are you crying, mister?" The chicken looked at me. "Sniff....sniff.....You don't remember me, sniff, do you?" I was puzzled. For my whole life, I've never known a chicken-thing before. I've never known anything before. "Combusken, do your stuff." The guy with the gold hat on ordered. Combus-whatsit cried, and a portal appeared in front of me. He cried some more and pushed me into the portal. I still remember those last words..... I will never forget you. Chapter One "Are you okay? Wake up! Cyndaquil, wake up!" I jammed open my eyes. I saw five Pokemon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, and Totodile. The Charmander beamed. "Paris, It's the Pokemon we were looking for!" The Bulbasaur answered. "I know, Neville, but who should we trust?" He said. "Myrtle, what do you think?" The Squirtle yelped. "Oh, leader, you've never asked me a question before that involves our team." she said quietly. "Umm, she looks okay." I looked to the Squirtle called Myrtle. She really trusted me....? How? My memory is the size of an appleseed, I could be evil. I could be good. Who cares now, though? If these guys are good, I'm going to sign up. "Hello," I said cheerfully. "I am-" "Spit it out, kid," The Totodile spat. "We don't have all day."